Websites often use trust logos and security seals to provide trust assurance information to visitors and customers. The trust seal of a well known brand can greatly increase the online revenue of a website.
Online credentials are often used to convey messages to visitors. In the past, this information comprised of a text message about the identity of a website operator. The information is generally presented after the user interacts with the trust mark.
However, a text message is easily replicated by a malicious actor and lacks a direct connection to the website operator. In addition, waiting until a user interacts with the credential risks the user being unaware of the credential in the first place, negating the potential trust value. Thus, there is a need to improve the message provided through online credentials.
Because these credentials are invaluable in establishing online trust, they are often the subject of theft and hacking. The risk of compromise to a credential provider is greater than other service providers because the compromise of the credential can result in a loss of trust in the entire credential. Without adequate protection, a credential loses its value. Therefore, there is a need to ensure that only authorized users can use the credential.
Finally, a credential that is not installed properly can result in relying party error, vulnerabilities occurring on the associated website, or a non-functioning credential. A non-functioning credential or credential that creates website problems is worse than not having a credential, resulting in a loss of trust and possibly a theft of information. Therefore, there is a need for a method that ensures the credential is installed and operating correctly.